Viuda
by Adhatera
Summary: Desde la guerra ya nada era igual. Había algo que la molestaba, una ausencia a la que no se acostumbraba.


Bueno, parece ser que me he puesto un poco melancólica, hoy la víctima es otra gran mujer de Naruto, de quien poco se sabe... Bueno, según he visto.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo esta historia me pertenece.

* * *

**Viuda**

_**Por Adhatera**_

**Capítulo único**

Una mañana se encontró a sí misma mirando hacia la cama como contemplando la verdad más absoluta del universo. No había nada allí. Nada que hiciera brotar ese enojo súbito que a veces la poseía y la obligaba a buscar con especial ahínco un culpable que recibiera pacientemente sus gritos y quejas. Pero hoy no había razón para quejarse. No había arrugas en la colcha, ni pisadas barrosas ensuciando el piso inmaculado. No había ropa desparramada por todas partes. Nada.

Meditó en silencio unos segundos después de comprender que no había razón en observar la cama vacía a esa hora, carecía totalmente de propósito y ella era una mujer práctica. Se fue al pequeño recibidor donde observó –silenciosamente, otra vez– la falta de desorden. La sensación de no tener de qué quejarse la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Decidió que si no había una razón para gritar esa mañana calurosa, entonces aprovecharía mejor su tiempo libre. Comenzó con la limpieza un poco antes y cuando terminó pensó que había algo que estaba olvidando. Repasó mentalmente los quehaceres y se encontró con que, en realidad, no había nada más que hacer. Sintiéndose perezosa, se sirvió un jugo de ciruela y se sentó en la cocina.

Mientras bebía, miraba distraídamente por una ventana abierta, una brisa cálida soplaba a esa hora de la mañana, nada que pudiera relacionarse a esta nueva sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo horriblemente. Pensó en un montón de cosas, divagó sobre las compras del mercado, la ropa que debía planchar, el almuerzo, la comida para llevar… En fin, una lista de quehaceres domésticos de los que se ocupaba desde hacía tanto tiempo que no creía recordar una vida diferente, si es que había tenido una.

El día trascurrió lentamente, hasta llegar la hora de la cena y nuevamente se halló incapaz de discernir en qué faltaba ese día en particular a su vida. Comió sola esa noche, no le tomó mucha importancia puesto que, cuando compuso una familia de shinobis, estaba en la descripción que no habría comidas familiares muy a menudo, por eso, otra vez, no pudo ver qué era lo que no estaba presente y que la hacía sentir tan fuera de lugar.

La hora de dormir llegó y, frente a la cama, recordó de pronto la verdad absoluta que había contemplado aquella mañana y que parecía hacerse más evidente cada día, obligándola cruelmente a despertar de un sopor en el que una mujer como ella jamás se habría permitido caer.

Una mañana más se presentó y la verdad de la que no tenía forma de huir, pareció cernirse otra vez sobre su espalda y se clavó profundamente, como una estaca en su pecho, con la certeza de estar viviendo una pesadilla. La realidad, se manifestó cruel ante ella una vez más, como cada mañana y cada noche que debía enfrentarse a ese lugar en particular, ese lecho que ahora estaba frío y abandonado, incluso habiendo dormido en él como siempre desde hace casi dieciocho años.

Se encerró una vez más en los quehaceres y se dejó absorber por esa rutina que la acompañaba y que disfrazaba su angustia en forma de una incomodidad desconocida, sabía que era un engaño, que en realidad sí sabía que había un algo que no estaba presente y que parecía habérsela llevado a otra dimensión.

Tarde ese día, Shikamaru abrió la puerta con la misma pereza de siempre, lanzó el saludo acostumbrado, al aire, y que, como era rutina, su madre pescaba al viento y devolvía entre furiosa y agradecida. Él sabía que para su madre, aquella forma de comunicarse, tan impersonal y falta de energía significaba más que cualquier otra muestra de afecto que se le pudiera pasar por la mente. Ella era una mujer práctica, que estaba convencida de su sitio en el mundo, que era madre y que de ella dependía en gran medida su familia, porque Yoshino era un pilar, un soporte fuerte que daba estabilidad a ese clan, con su simple forma de ser y pensar. Sabía bastante bien que ella lo oía siempre y que cuidaba de él con tanto esfuerzo porque reconocía que tenía un pobre instinto de supervivencia, no porque quisiera, sino porque, últimamente, se estaba juntando mucho con Naruto. Pero hubo algo ese día que Shikamaru, con su intelecto, detectó al instante: su madre no lo había oído llegar, ni si siquiera lo esperaba. Su madre ya no esperaba nada.

Con pena se dirigió a la habitación que Yoshino ocupaba desde siempre en esa casa, abrió la puerta y una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de sus ojos, la reprimió a tiempo, antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente y fue hasta la cocina, comió en silencio y con lentitud y luego se sentó en el corredor unos instantes. Observó el cielo descubierto, donde la luna menguante brillaba acompañada de una solitaria estrella. Recordó una vez más la guerra, esa donde casi se pierde para siempre y desde donde él nunca volvió.

Le pareció que una lágrima brotaba otra vez, pero no la reprimió, era muy problemático porque estaba solo y tarde o temprano acabaría llorando, así que mejor empezar de una vez. Una solitaria nube pasó frente a sus ojos, oscureciendo los irises cafés por una fracción de segundo. Fue cuando recordó a su madre durmiendo con la cabeza oculta entre las almohadas y se preguntó si él podía ser tan fuerte para seguir adelante de ese modo, sin titubeos, con la frente en alto. Probablemente sí, ya lo hacía, después de todo; pero aun así quiso saber si era posible: porque Yoshino había llorado y pataleado en silencio cuando le dio la noticia, porque ella se limitó a recibir la noticia y a seguir viviendo, sin reprocharle nada, muy por contrario a su costumbre. Se dijo a sí mismo, que quizás, solo quizás, su madre estaba siendo fuerte por él, porque después de volver de la guerra necesitaba un poco de paz, de estabilidad y una madre llorando por la pérdida de su esposo no le daría ni un ápice de aquello. Se preguntó, finalmente, qué hubiese hecho Yoshino si él tampoco hubiese vuelto.

Ella ni siquiera quería imaginarlo, porque hacerlo significaba que ya no tendría ni una pequeña parte de Shikaku con ella y entonces no valdría la pena llorar en silencio cada noche sobre la almohada de su esposo muerto suplicando un poco de entereza ahora que una gran parte de ella se había ido para siempre.

* * *

Al parecer tengo una fijación hacia las madres, probablemente porque la mía se parece mucho a Yoshino o porque hay algo relacionado al "poder femenino" que me atrae demasiado... Le preguntaré a la psicóloga que trabaja conmigo (creo que siempre que hablamos está psicoanalizándome y me incómoda, pero realmente quiero saber).

Después de la divagación de rutina, me despido.

Saludos. Estaré encantada de leer algún comentario.


End file.
